


Тогда, в Бангладеше

by DamnAya



Category: This Means War (2012)
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnAya/pseuds/DamnAya
Summary: "Ты же видел его тогда, в Бангладеше!"
Relationships: Franklin "FDR" Foster/Original Character(s), Franklin "FDR" Foster/Tuck Hansen
Kudos: 3





	Тогда, в Бангладеше

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Харди-фест несколько лет назад

Сказать по правде, Франклин не считал себя самым большим умельцем грамотно подставиться. В их отделе они с Таком время от времени делили это почетное звание. Но попасться во время простейшего наблюдения на благотворительном приеме, да еще и какому-то типу, который даже не имел отношения к делу, - это, конечно, заслуживало чуть ли не Оскара для неудачников.  
Да и кто мог предположить, что мусульмане порицают содомию только на словах? Даже Так, который позже хохотал в голос ему в наушник, сперва не понял, что хочет этот тощий, невзрачный бенгалец.

\- Я желаю получить вас, - на ломаном английском сообщил тот, когда Франклин уже устал разбирать невнятную речь, - как свою женщину.

Шампанское попало не в то горло, Франклин согнулся, пытаясь откашляться и чувствуя, как кровь прилила к лицу, расцветив его некрасивыми пятнами румянца.

\- Это что, шутка? - сумел, наконец, прохрипеть он, когда чертова шипучка перестала его душить.

\- Я очень богат, вы ни в чем не будете нуждаться, - заверил этот тип и сложил на животе пальцы, унизанные золотыми перстнями.

\- А ты пользуешься спросом, одинокая белая женщина, - заржал в наушник Так. - Соглашайся, не прогадаешь. Тебе пойдет сари, или что у них там носят жены. Да и когда еще за твою тощую задницу предложат хотя бы доллар?

\- Спасибо, но я не заинтересован, - с кислой ухмылкой ответил Франклин, игнорируя Така, и с достоинством, а вовсе не поспешно, сбежал в другой угол зала, поближе к цели.

Франклин и выпил-то в тот вечер не так много, но нападение застало его врасплох. Он уже подходил к отелю, когда почувствовал болезненный укол в шею, а потом сознание отключилось.  
В себя он приходил медленно, тело ощущалось словно чужое, только голова болела, и во рту царила пустыня Сахара. Чертов Бангладеш и их чертовы варварские обычаи - похоже, мнением "женщины" здесь не привыкли интересоваться. По крайней мере, гребанный извращенец, как решил отныне называть его Франклин. Все равно сложное имя вылетело из головы. Он лежал на шелковых простынях абсолютно голый, прикованный за руки к изголовью огромной кровати. Ноги оказались широко разведены и закреплены такими же кожаными браслетами на не слишком длинных цепях. И самое отвратительное - до безумия хотелось трахаться. Господи, какой нормальный человек вообще способен возбудиться, когда его похищают и связывают? Но тем не менее, его член стоял, не желая опускаться, даже несмотря на то, что сам Франклин испытывал ужас и отвращение к себе и ситуации, в которой оказался.  
Туман в голове никак не желал рассеиваться, что наводило на определенные подозрения. Отлично, просто отлично - он, спецагент с многолетним стажем, позволил себя усыпить, похитить и обколоть какой-то дрянью, из-за которой уже готов трахать матрас. Если бы только его зафиксировали на животе, вне всякого сомнения, он бы уже терся о простыню. А пока мог только беспомощно двигать бедрами и мечтать хоть о каком-то давлении.  
Так наверняка хохотал бы как гиена, если бы увидел его сейчас. Эта мысль обожгла каким-то стыдным удовольствием. Он возбудился еще сильнее, хотя и не представлял, что такое вообще возможно.

"Надеюсь, Так, ты найдешь меня раньше, чем я начну умолять "гребанного извращенца" меня трахнуть", - мысленно воззвал Франклин, понимая, что прихвостни упомянутого извращенца наверняка сразу избавились от его коммуникаторов.

Франклин подергал руками, но цепи оказались весьма прочными, а неожиданно мягкие кожаные браслеты плотно сжимали запястья. И их длины не хватало, чтобы перевернуться на живот. Господи, ему сейчас хотелось потереться хоть обо что-нибудь, невозможность прикоснуться к себе просто сводила с ума.  
Примерно через полчаса, когда он уже весь взмок и перестал сдерживать стоны, дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился "гребанный извращенец", обшарил его жадным взглядом и шагнул к кровати. Франклин ненавидел себя, но все равно извивался на простынях, раздвигал ноги шире и чуть не просил, как шлюха.

\- Теперь вы выглядите не таким высокомерным, американец, - ухмыльнулся тот и провел мягкой, ухоженной ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра Франклина, и это легчайшее прикосновение словно разрядом тока прокатилось по обнаженным нервам. - Я все еще желаю получить вас.

"Да, да, все, что угодно, только скорее!" - хотел прокричать Франклин, но упрямо кусал губы, чтобы не сказать, не попросить. Все силы уходили на то, чтобы не начать толкаться бедрами вверх, чтобы усилить ощущения. Остатки стыда и отвращения сгорали в пламени, которое бушевало сейчас в крови.

\- Я возьму тебя как свою женщину, американец, и ты будешь просить еще, - пообещал "гребанный извращенец" и встал на колени на кровати меж его широко раздвинутых ног. 

Франклин понял, что это не простая угроза, но ему стало уже все равно. Он опустил веки - не от стыда, а потому, что уже просто не мог держать глаза открытыми. Тело ощущалось ватным, тяжелым и неповоротливым, ему впервые настолько сильно хотелось одновременно трахаться и спать.  
"Гребанный извращенец" потянулся через него, окутав тяжелым пряным ароматом, и взял с резного столика вычурный флакон с маслянистой жидкостью. Фраклин чувствовал себя героем какой-то небрежно осовремененной версии "Тысячи и одной ночи": похищенный, прикованный к кровати под балдахином, одурманенный наркотиками и ароматическими маслами, он с готовностью насаживался на длинный скользкий палец. Конечно, ему не впервые массировали простату, но сейчас ощущения просто зашкаливали, заставляя извиваться и двигать бедрами, скулить и насаживаться, натягивая цепи. Два пальца уже свободно двигались внутри, только Франклину уже и этого не хватало.

\- Хочешь кончить, американец? Готов умолять меня? - английский "извращенца" все еще оставлял желать лучшего, а от наркотика в голове все мутилось, поэтому Франклин не пытался отвечать, лишь беспомощно откинул голову и закрыл глаза. По крайней мере, он мог представить, что руки, которые дарили мучительно-сильное удовольствие, принадлежали совсем другому человеку.

\- Тааак, - вырвалось прежде, чем Франклин сумел прикусить язык, но стон заглушил грохот со стороны двери.

"Извращенец" что-то резко выкрикнул, дернулся, царапнув Франклина внутри ногтями, и завалился сверху. Раздался знакомый щелчок наручников, а потом в его поле зрения попал взволнованный Так.

\- Господи, приятель, ты как? Он тебя не?.. Да я этому ублюдку яйца оторву!

\- Так, - неповоротливый язык словно разбух во рту и отказывался двигаться. Франклина била дрожь, но возбуждение не спало, и тяжелое бесчувственное тело сверху не улучшало ситуацию. - Сними его с меня. Все в порядке, он не успел.

Так бесцеремонно спихнул "извращенца" на пол и уставился на Франклина во все глаза.

\- И долго ты собираешься пялиться? Не хочешь помочь? - недовольно спросил Франклин и только несколько секунд спустя понял, насколько провокационно прозвучал вопрос.

\- Черт, точно. Сейчас, - криво ухмыльнулся Так, быстро обшарил хламиду "извращенца" и принялся отпирать браслеты на руках Франклина. При этом изо всех сил старался смотреть в сторону. - Операцию мы, конечно, сорвали, Коллинз будет в ярости, но плевать на нее. Зато накрыли наркобарона - в подвале дури на несколько пожизненных потянет. А еще два обдолбанных парня, тоже пристегнутых к кровати, - явно здесь не совсем добровольно. Так что тебе даже не обязательно фигурировать как пострадавшему.

\- Так, - снова перебил Франклин, пока тот расстегивал браслеты на ногах. - Ты всех обезвредил?

\- Всех, кто в доме, - кивнул Так и отшвырнул, наконец, цепи в сторону. - Я вызвал подкрепление и местную полицию, но вряд ли они быстро доберутся - ублюдок забрался глубоко в джунгли. Я поэтому так и задержался.

\- Отлично. Тогда ты успеешь мне помочь, - с облегчением выдохнул Фраклин, дернул Така на себя и тут же уткнулся ему в шею, вдыхая терпкий запах мускуса, туалетной воды и пота. - Прости, прости, я больше не могу терпеть.

Кожа Така оказалась соленой и чуть горьковатой, горячей и колючей от щетины, Франклин вылизывал ее до тех пор, пока тот не оттолкнул его с удивленным видом.

\- Слушай, я понимаю, что тебя чем-то обкололи, но... - Франклин сделал попытку навалиться сверху, но Так снова отстранился. - Черт, да просто подрочи себе, в чем проблема?

\- Мне просто нужно. Потрогай меня. Давай же, ты ведь мой лучший друг, - криво ухмыльнулся он, лег на спину и широко раздвинул ноги. - Помнишь - в грусти и радости, в болезни и здравии?

\- Кхм. По-моему, это немного другое, - Так хмыкнул и с сомнением посмотрел на его член. - Ладно, ты полежишь и не будешь двигаться, а я протяну тебе руку помощи. Ничего такого, просто дружеская поддержка, ясно?

Франклин кивнул и с силой закусил губу, когда Так грубо сжал его член своей ладонью и несколько раз двинул вверх и вниз. Он выгибался на постели, вбивался в тесно сжатый кулак и хотел еще, сильнее, жестче, ему не хватало пальцев, безжалостно трахающих, растягивающих анус.

\- Больше! Мне нужно больше, - выдохнул Франклин, беспорядочно толкаясь бедрами.

\- Что? - спросил Так неожиданно хриплым голосом. - Что тебе нужно?

\- Твои пальцы внутри. Вставь их в меня, давай, - а его собственный голос еще никогда не звучал так умоляюще, но стыдиться Така он не собирался.

Так резко втянул воздух и положил пальцы на его задницу, не решаясь двигаться дальше.

\- Ну давай же! Я тут сдохну сейчас! - взвыл Франклин, и это неожиданно возымело эффект - Так навалился сверху, прижался к его голому бедру твердым членом под грубой тканью брюк и тут же вставил в него сразу два пальца, двигая ими нетерпеливо, слишком резко, почти больно, так, будто самому не терпелось.

\- Ты можешь расстегнуть ширинку, - выдохнул Франклин полным соблазна голосом и сжал плотный бугор прямо через ткань. - Давай, ты же видел мой член, а я хочу посмотреть на твой - это будет честно.

Одной рукой расстегивать ширинку не получалось, поэтому он просто тер ребром ладони стояк Така.

\- Твою мать, - выдохнул Так и вытащил пальцы. Франклин протестующе застонал, но оборвал себя, когда тот стянул брюки на бедра и освободил свой член.

\- Черт, да... Я так и знал, что у тебя просто огромный, - облизнув губы, прошептал Франклин. Он уже мысленно представлял, как будет лежать под Таком, растянутый на грани боли, позволит ему трахнуть себя сильно, без жалости и боязни навредить. Он хотел, чтобы Так перестал тормозить и просто взял его, словно свою собственность. - Давай, сделай это. Заставь меня покричать.

Но вместо того, чтобы заняться делом, Так вдруг схватил его за плечи и встряхнул.

\- Так, все. Предлагаю на этом остановиться. Ты мой лучший друг, я не готов тебя трахать. Что мы будем делать с этим, когда наркотик выветрится?

Франклин мученически застонал, протянул руку и жестко сжал член Така.

\- А по-моему, ты вполне готов. Чувствую определенную заинтересованность.

Но Так снова оттолкнул его ладонь, и, черт возьми, это же начинало надоедать. Злость и жгучее желание придавали сил: Франклин толкнул его с такой силой, что повалил на кровать, навалился сверху и защелкнул браслет на его запястье.

\- Упс! - в притворном удивлении распахнул глаза Франклин. - Кажется, у тебя нет выбора, приятель. Придется мне помочь, хочешь ты того или нет. Зато потом можешь винить во всем меня.

Сочтя, что предупреждений вполне достаточно, он перекинул ногу через бедра Така и медленно опустился сверху, останавливаясь, чтобы привыкнуть, хотя его тело, разгоряченное наркотиком, жаждало только быстрее и жестче. Он слышал, как Так судорожно вздохнул и заскреб простыню пальцами свободной руки, и жалел, что тот слишком принципиален. Но, черт, на сантименты уже не хватало терпения. Его заводило, что Так почти полностью одет, в то время, как на нем самом не осталось ни клочка ткани. Даже если бы сюда ворвалась группа захвата, Франклин не смог бы остановиться, каждый новый толчок посылал по телу вспышки яркого, почти болезненного удовольствия. Он хотел кончить, не прикасаясь к себе, знал, что получится. Потому что это Так трахал его сейчас и одновременно извивался под ним, напряженный, жадный и злой, натягивал мышцы на руке в попытке порвать цепь и обжигал яростным взглядом. Его дикий, неприрученный зверь.  
Так вдруг выгнулся, обхватил его за шею свободной рукой и укусил за губу. Это и стало последней каплей. Франклин всхлипнул и кончил, жарко сжимаясь внутри. Сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы свалиться рядом с Таком и горячо выдыхать в шею, чувствуя, как по бедрам течет его сперма.

К счастью, они успели привести себя в более-менее приличный вид до приезда полиции и группы захвата. Возможно, кто-то и заподозрил неладное, но сомнений не озвучил. И если Франклин слегка прихрамывал, а Так следил за ним со смесью вины и гордости во взгляде, то это никого, кроме них, не касалось.


End file.
